


【铁冬/霍冬】《母神》

by via77777777777



Category: Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via77777777777/pseuds/via77777777777





	【铁冬/霍冬】《母神》

【铁冬/霍冬】《母神》pwp

Tony捧着镶着碎钻的高跟鞋半跪在地上，另一只手捏着Bucky劲瘦的脚腕仔细端详着在昏暗的灯光下越发白嫩的一双玉足  
他抬头，发现男人不说话,静静地看着他，绿眼睛里毫无情绪。宽大的棉布睡袍被压出几道褶皱，领子边缘拿丝线绣着玫瑰，正松松垮垮的搭在圆润的肩头上露出小巧精致的锁骨  
他用劲，把鞋给Bucky穿好,枫糖色的眼睛依旧盯着Bucky看，却略略低头在脚背上落下轻轻一吻  
“红色很衬你”  
Bucky双手撑在身后坐在床上，把脚挣开Tony的束缚后，用鞋跟踩上了他的胸膛。不动声色的把两人过于危险的距离微微拉开  
“Howard今天回来。”  
声音冷冷清清的，Tony不悦的撇了撇嘴，用手指在他线条完美得小腿上若即若离的触碰着  
“那不正好？让老东西看看他的小玫瑰是怎么摇着屁股在自己最讨厌的儿子身下承欢，嗯？”  
说着便起身压上男人，慢慢舔舐着Bucky的耳垂，吐出的热气让绿眼睛里迅速蒙上一层水雾  
Bucky浑身颤栗，迷乱着被男人圈在怀里  
“滚。”  
Bucky好不容易从欲望中抽出身来，剜了他一眼冷冷地说  
Tony苦笑，很快收好受伤的神色，换上一副玩世不恭的模样，扳着Bucky的下巴让他对上自己的眼睛  
“别忘了，老东西生日宴那天晚上你是怎么缠着我让我操进去的，录像带就在柜子里”  
Bucky一愣，双手无力的落下  
“卑鄙无耻。”  
“我就是卑鄙无耻怎么了？”  
Tony双手捧着他的脸，在他脸上留下一个又一个细碎的吻。  
不卑鄙无耻，Bucky当真永远都看不到他。  
他知道自己恶心，生日宴结束后他才回家，那天晚上Howard喝多，被国务卿拉着去华盛顿撒酒疯，留了Bucky醉醺醺的一人在家。  
他进门便看到这样一番春光  
男人清亮的眸子痴痴的看着他，嘴角略带笑意，抱着枕头坐在地上，下身的裤子不知道什么时候消失不见，一双长腿交叠在一起，下半身若隐若现。眼尾红红的绞着手指，只身就穿着一件白衬衫，袖口大大的玫瑰刺得他眼睛疼  
“Howard？你怎么回来了……”  
嗓音软的一塌糊涂，但他的心凉了半截。  
Tony不说话，把房间里空调的温度又上调了些，沉默的走到男人面前  
Bucky把它当作了另一个人，一个和他拥有同样姓氏的年长男人  
“要抱……”  
Bucky伸出手，小兽一样偏着头定定的看着他  
跟他梦中出现的场景一样。  
他很早就爱上他了，比他成为自己法律上的母亲还要早  
不过那个时候Bucky的注意力全部都给了那个金发男人，在哈佛的每一天他都备受煎熬，成绩优异的学生会主席和性格乖巧的富家公子，他们天设地造，在哈佛的每个角落都曾忘情的接吻过  
但Bucky从来都看不见他。那个金发骗子最后抛弃他转身拉起黑发美人的手时，Bucky在冰冷的台阶上坐了一夜，他在不远处的角落里守了他一夜。  
他的月亮追逐着自己的太阳，哪怕飞蛾扑火，也不愿意给他分一点点光辉。  
老巴恩斯为了史塔克工业压榨下市场的最后一点点蛋糕，亲手把独生子送到Howard的床上  
他依然记得那一天，在得知Howard要再娶后，他们爆发了史无前例的巨大争吵。  
但事实上只有他一个人像发疯了一样，砸坏的那个花瓶多少钱是不是孤品他一点都不在乎，年长的男人本就英俊，岁月给他的魅力有增无减，就这么坐在书桌前嘲讽的看着他像傻逼一样  
“你不能娶。”  
不准你娶Bucky。  
“跟你有什么关系？”  
Howard慢慢走到他面前，比他高了半个头的唯一亲人凑近对他说出了最恶毒的话  
“我爱你母亲，若不是她只有你这么一个孩子，我宁愿你不姓Stark。”  
婚礼的那一天，他没有去。  
整个美国都在直播这场世纪婚礼，Dior定制的蕾丝婚纱层层叠叠的裹在Bucky绝美的身体上，碎小的钻石铺满了裙尾，神台上的Bucky红着脸说完“我愿意”后，Howard笑着吻上了他娇艳的红唇  
而他Tony Stark自始至终，什么都不是。  
新婚之夜，Howard让Bucky穿上了曾经亡妻穿过的裙子，折腾了他一夜，Tony靠着墙在门外，自虐般的听着Bucky越来越疯狂的呻吟用手抚慰着性器，在Bucky尖叫着高潮后他也射出了点点白浊，红着眼睛一夜未眠。  
他卑鄙，卑鄙的很。  
在Bucky伸手过来的那一刻，欲望就如洪水决堤般汹涌的淹没了他的理智。  
他把人从地上抱起来，放在自己的床上  
Bucky以为是Howard，一双长腿缠上他的腰，咬着下唇说想要。  
他想要，那就给他。  
他忘了自己缠着Bucky做了多少回，到最后射出的精液都稀薄的不像话，床单上Bucky的淫水打湿一大片，整个屋子都透着情色的味道。  
他拍了照片录了像，备份了很多份，因为这样才能留住他，留住那双绝美眼睛的一点点停留，哪怕充满了厌恶和嘲讽，他在所不惜。

“把我伺候舒服了，照片老东西永远都看不到”  
Bucky认命般闭着眼睛，踩着高跟鞋把Tony推倒在床上，拉开他的裤链，慢慢亲吻着他已然勃起的巨物。  
下一秒口腔高温的逼仄感让他兴奋的谓叹出声，Bucky一寸寸舔舐过柱身，在马眼处停留打转  
“口活这么好，是Steve教你的还是老东西，妈妈？”  
Bucky羞愤的张开眼睛，绿眸惊心动魄，让Tony呼吸一窒  
“别说话。”  
下一秒Bucky强忍着恶心，给他做了次深喉，Tony抓着Bucky半长的棕发射了进去  
Bucky偏头，把精液吐出去，红唇愈发娇艳，跨坐在他身上  
“好了吗？”  
Tony自下而上，手不停的在他的腰线处徘徊，掌下的肌肤越发温润，肌理细腻至极，他真的爱不释手  
“妈妈不还没爽？”  
Bucky似笑非笑的看着他，半晌伏趴在他耳边轻轻说  
“那要看儿子你的本事了。”  
下一秒他把人翻了个身，Bucky挣扎起身，按住他的胸膛  
“我要在上面”  
Tony半撑着胳膊，抬了抬眉  
Bucky掀开睡袍，下身一丝不挂连内裤都没穿，慢慢磨着Tony的性器，在自己的穴口打磨着  
“嗯……”  
Bucky半眯着眼睛，一脸舒服极了的淫乱样子，修长的手指撸动着自己的分身  
Tony双手搂着他的腰，急不可耐的想要进去  
“别动”  
Bucky急促的喘气，推开他的手，用手指给自己做扩张，扶着柱身慢慢坐下去  
他进入的极慢，Tony觉得自己马上就要发狂，蜂拥而上的软肉严丝合缝的包裹着性器，下坠的快感让Bucky意乱情迷  
“好大…唔……”  
Bucky的身体完全吃进去后，Tony挺动腰身，想把肉棒再送进去些  
棕发男人食髓知味般玩弄着自己胸前的软肉，大腿绷紧上下运动着，睡袍半落，露出一大截腰身，他疯狂的骑着Tony，像把玩自己最棒的按摩玩具  
“妈妈这么骚，快看儿子的肉棒正在操你呢”  
“啊…唔啊…儿子好棒……”  
Bucky嘴角流下晶莹的口水，伸手擦掉，Tony牵过他的手，顺着水痕把他秀气的手指含进嘴里。  
“啊……好舒服………”  
Tony另一只手和他十指相扣，Bucky胡乱的甩着头发，面色潮红的忘情呻吟  
他没法改变现状，那就不如好好享受。

“Howard先生已经到了机场，将于半小时后到达”  
AI管家的声音冷冰冰的响起，Tony暗声骂了句操  
“啊……怎么办……唔…出不来……”  
Bucky明显更加慌乱，加快了速度，动作越来越疯狂，好几次肉棒都差点滑出甬道  
“想…想射…”  
Tony翻身，把人压在底下  
“下次还是换儿子来吧，嗯？”  
Bucky趴在床上，腰部下沉挺着小屁股，Tony低吼一声再次刺入进去，像打桩机般快速抽动着  
“妈妈…妈妈………”  
Bucky突然感受到一片潮湿，双手抚上Tony的脸，才发现他蜜糖一样的眼睛里泪水夺眶而出  
他慌了神，只好不断迎合着男人的动作扭动着腰  
这是他第一次看到Tony哭。  
“妈妈在。”  
他牵过Tony的手，放在自己的胸前揉搓着  
“我一直在…啊…”  
Tony亲吻着他的颈间，用嘴小心翼翼的触碰着  
“我…”  
他不敢说，不敢说爱他。  
也许这样就好，他自嘲的笑笑，加快了速度来回抽插  
Bucky仰头射了精，高潮后的甬道剧烈收缩，他再次挺进把精液尽数送到最深处  
Bucky瘫倒在床上喘气  
Tony一点点吻过他洁白的身子，尽力不留下痕迹  
他知道Howard把Bucky当作玛丽亚，他何尝不是。  
但不可否认，他们都爱他。结伴着亲情和爱情，再加上性欲和利益的病态关系  
但这无所谓。  
Tony终于吻上了Bucky的唇，喘息间他猛然想到  
Bucky犹如Stark家族的母神，靠着汁水充沛的小穴哺育了两个孤独的男人，圣洁的不可思议。

Howard一进屋子就闻到了淫乱的味道，招手遣退了助理一行人，独自上了楼。  
“或许这就是你不愿意我再婚的原因？”  
Tony身体一僵，Bucky不可思议的看着门口的Howard  
“Howard…”  
Bucky跌跌撞撞的摔进他的怀里，Howard有力的大手圈住他的腰，Bucky红着脸不愿意看他  
年长男人捏了捏他的屁股  
“我的小玫瑰…”  
他用力啃咬着Bucky的红唇，一边抬眼看着Tony  
“看来是我不够努力？不过这样也好…”  
他把Bucky抱在Tony面前，按住他的头让棕发男人给自己口交  
“如果你怀了孕，孩子总要姓stark不是吗”  
“他是个男人，怀不了孕”  
Bucky呜咽着，Tony看着Howard说

Howard嘴角噙着一丝笑意  
“没有子宫的Stark专属精液盆”  
Tony一愣，再次缠绕上Bucky的身体，他的父亲没有反应，反而将Bucky推到他的怀里  
“再来尝一尝你的小母亲”  
Tony抓着Bucky的手按在自己胸口，不顾Bucky的抽泣声把他夹在自己和父亲之间

今夜，母神正式加冕。


End file.
